Fortune's Favor
by Gone38
Summary: AU 1950's. Christine is forced into a life she never could have imagined after her father's death. Working at one of the most popular attractions in the state, her only hope of survival lies in the hands of the mysterious magician who is only seen when he performs.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed so cliché, the howling winds, harsh rain and cloud covered night. Were events such as these planned according to the weather? I had no idea, but I knew no matter how exactly it finished, I would soon consider this one of the worst nights of my life. I had already had plenty of terrible days, but there was something so sickening about what my future had in store.

My father's funeral was actually relatively quiet, for such a happy loud man, everyone was surprisingly quiet when mourning him. A family I had never known crowded silently around a casket, followed by sitting around my home for four agonizing hours. If nothing else I appreciate them for allowing me at least some time to mourn, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive them for what happened afterward.

I've always known that there was something a little off about me. My mother herself wasn't exactly the most stable person, but my father loved her anyway. I was only two when she was carted off to an asylum, and didn't even understand who they were referring to when my aunt informed me of her death when I was four. I think once I did realize my mother's fate I became obsessed with seeming normal, no matter how much my father insisted I should accept and show off my "gifts".

It seemed each attempt to hide them only led to more trouble than I could have ever dreamed. I had an unfortunate knack of delivering bad news before it even occurred, a fact that made me a bit of an outcast in my small town. An outcast in my own family too. I loved my family, but once they realized one of them would have to take me in, trouble started. My aunt Carly seemed perfectly happy to leave me to my own devices at first. Of course when she found out she was first in life after myself to inherit her tone changed.

The options were endless but none were very pretty. Married off to a distant cousin, forced to work, made the nanny of my cousins, and of course the one that had me terrified, sent away. I never knew her, but I knew my mother had been "sent away". If I was shoved into an asylum my claim on my father's possessions would be forfeit and I'd spend the rest of my life in a cell.

"The doctor assures me that you'll have quite the comfortable stay." Carly's smile didn't reach her eyes. Everyone in the family seemed so quick to accept this solution. It required two grown men to get me into the car, and resulted in the breaking of two lamps, but it looked as though my fate was sealed.

It took less than a week for Carly to book me a stay at St. Margret's Home, a place that held nothing but terror for me. I begged and cried but it didn't seem to matter. In my mind I was old enough, in my mind none of the things that had happened in the past mattered, but what I believed was worth little to them.

"I love you Christine, like a daughter, I hope you know that." My aunt Lindy, who I had fondly called Mama V since I was a toddler had insisted on driving me. I liked like to pretend she would keep me if she could, but I knew my uncle would never go for it. Every part of my body begged me to fight and scream and perhaps let a bit of the dark magic that landed me in this situation out, but I couldn't do it. The entire sky had turned into a nightmare as she drove away from the only home I had ever known and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Christine, sweetie?" My eyes stung from the tears that had been trapped in there when I eventually fell asleep. A childish part of me was convinced if I didn't open my eyes I could just stay in the car forever and never be forced into the hospital. "Christine we don't have time for this," The aggravation in Mama V's voice finally snapped me out of my half sleep day dream. Of course my dream world made a lot more sense than the one before my eyes.

Empty space, it looked like nothing but empty space surrounded me. A field of dying grass with a small lake off to the side. Off in the distance I could make out a few strange shapes, squinting they appeared to be tents of some sort. I glanced up at Mama V, "I don't…"

"Get your bag, we have to do this quickly." Her voice was harsher than I'd ever heard it before. The night was still foreboding as I pulled my suitcase out of the backseat and stumbled onto the path. Mama was already walking down the dirt trail leading to the sets of tents. With each step more of the strange setting came into focus, everything was lit up, the crowd of tourists was already suffocating and the attractions were not the type that were shown in the daylight.

"Mama? What is this place?" She glanced back at me but kept walking.

"This is your last chance Christine, I want to do everything possible to stop you from ending up like your mother, but you have to work with me." She paused and pulled out a cigarette, "It'll be hard, but you'll be safe here." Her voice had yet to lighten even a shade, and I continued to follow her as she weaved in and out of crowds towards a black trailer. It was huge, larger than any of the surrounding trailers and seemed to repel any of the visitors to the circus. As I took in the crowd I realized where I was, it only came once a year but everyone knew about the carnival.

"We're not going in there are we?" I nodded my head towards the black van, but received no clear answer. My father had never let me go, but I remembered sneaking out one night to try and see it. That was years ago though, I doubted they even had the same exhibits now. Mama knocked quickly on the trailer's door which quickly swung open. No one greeted us but we both walked in.

The door slammed behind me and I physically fought jumping at the sound. "She doesn't look very impressive." My sight shifted to an older man standing toward the back of the trailer. He looked foreign but it was too dark for me to tell, and his accent could have been from another part of the states for all I knew.

"Nonsense, you can test her, she's exactly what you're looking for." I jerked my head up, what did that mean, the hospital did not seem the worse option at this point. The man scrutinized me and then biting his lip he gestured toward a chair. I sat quietly and waited, praying for something to save me. He sat in the chair across from me and stuck out his hand. When I didn't immediately react he spoke.

"Do you prefer cards? Perhaps a crystal ball?" His tone was mocking, but I got the point. This was new to me though, glancing up at Mama V I just saw her nod encouragingly. Grabbing his head I wished for something, anything to save me and help me in this moment. If I had known my wish would be granted I may have changed it slightly.

It comes in flashes, usually it comes from an object, or from a dream. I've never been asked to look, actively look before. I didn't actually expect anything to come of it until the vision hit me. Gold, a child, a cage, a man… a Persian man. A family lost, it was intense, as if I was downloading his entire family's history. Unknowingly I saw the future, but with effort I saw the past.

"I'm sorry about your son, Reza was it?" I felt embarrassed, did he want more? When I got no reaction I continued. "The boy in the change, that's not your memory, you've only heard the story that's why it's so fuzzy, what was wrong with him? Is he alright?" I verbally vomited out the things I had seen in the Persian's head, he was indeed foreign, but seemed a master at hiding his accent.

"She'll need work on the delivery but I think she'll find a place her." I glanced up at him terrified. Did he truly mean what he said? Was I met to stay here? "You may go now." My head jerked back towards Mama terrified, she was just going to leave me here? Before I could get a word out I was wrapped in a hug, and could just barley hear her whisper goodbye to me. She practically ran out of the trailer.

"How old are you anyway girl?" I held back my glare and answered.

"17, I don't understand, my delivery you don't mean for me to do this for show do you?" He laughed, and I felt myself jump a little.

"All in good time, now I assume he'll want to see you after the show, but before that we'll need to get you set up in a trailer. Follow me." I trailed behind him, through the thinning crowd accepting what would be the rest of my life.

Hey guys!

I'm not going to barter with reviews or anything like that, but I'd love to hear from you. Anything and everything is helpful,

Gone


	3. Chapter 3

My first three weeks at the carnival were a mess. When I wasn't forced to complete some menial task I was being paraded around from performer to performer to learn the tricks of the trade, or so I was told. Each introduction seemed harsh and utterly useless. Even in a camp of freaks I was still considered the odd one.

Nadir, who seemed perfectly normal, was loved by every man, woman, and child in the camp but I was lucky to only escape with a glare and a few thinly veiled insults. My first encounter that wasn't entirely terrible actually happened my second day at my new home, and was probably the only reason I could stand to stay.

Meg Giry, was the daughter of the show's ticket taker and performed as a contortionist. I wasn't sure if it was how absolutely normal she looked or how much light energy she had, but by the end of the day we were speaking like best friends. I told her about my father and his misadventures as a violinist, and she even confided in me that she wished to be a dancer, but settled for performing at the show.

It was odd, every morning to see a girl in a white tutu and black hair flying out of her bun like crazy, and only feel joy, but Meg had the ability to bring a smile to anyone's face.

The only downside to our blossoming friendship was her constant pleas for me to try and see into her future. I barely had time to process what was for breakfast before Meg was asking me about everything from her future husband to what the weather would be like that evening. Nadir, seemed to encourage such behavior as he thought it would help strengthen my powers.

A few other performers warmed up to my presence after getting a lucky teaser of my powers during one of the strange meet and greets I had with them. In the end though, that all boiled down to a few lucky guesses mixed with some of the haziest visions I had ever experienced.

While I seemed to have charmed the bearded lady, the ballerina contortionist, and the strong man, Nadir kept pushing me. I was supposed to be ready to earn my keep by the end of the year, but with only two months before New Year's my future wasn't bright.

"He will not be pleased." I jerked my head up upon hearing Nadir's comment. It was not the first time he referenced this mystery man, and it never seemed to mean well. Every time I asked though I was not given any clue what in the world it could mean.

The Camp was full of characters, it was the easiest way to describe the people I met. Some of my meetings had been entirely useless. Sorelli, or as she introduced herself the bearded Aphrodite, spent the entire day mocking my appearance.

"What's the point of having such pretty hair if you insist on putting it all away." Even after being cut, my hair was still a hassle to deal with. I had kept it up in a bun or ponytail since I was little. Without a mother, or anyone else to teach me the secrets of hair care most other girls my age seemed to know, I fell back on just tying it back.

In a way, spending the day with Sorelli still beat days with some of the other performers. Donny, the strong man, either sat in awkward silence or just let me sit there while he practiced his own routine. At least while I sat in her tent, I was given some sort of lesson to help me with my own life even if it was mostly about appearance.

While my days were filled with these strange lessons and random busy work tasks given to me by Nadir, my nights stayed enjoyable. Dinner had stopped being awkward as soon as Sorelli had met me. Getting on the queen bee's good side was never truly a bad thing. After that I was treated to various performances, music, dancing, insanity but it was so alive that I felt like I was back home watching my father put his heart and soul into a composition.

By the time the stars were shining, I was simply allowed to enjoy the atmosphere with Meg by my side.

"But how tall will he be?" I side glanced at Meg as she tried to pull her hair back.

"You should wait for it to dry," Smiling softly I brushed out my hair, before I could even finish one stroke though Meg's face was directly in front of mine.

"Wait, why? Did you..." I put a finger to her lips.

"No future talk now. Anyway," pushing her away I continued, "everyone at camp has seen how you act when your hair gets knotty and doesn't dry correctly." Although she tried to look offended, her trademark smile was back in less than 5 seconds.

Meg and I had at least one of these discussions a night, but it never seemed to get tiring. It was the only time I felt… well normal. It helped keep my mind off of Nadir's mumbled talk of some man. I had even asked Meg herself, and had been met with an actually speechless ballerina.

"I'm sure he just means the managers." She refused to meet my eyes, and I tried to hold back a scoff.

"Andre and Firmin? There are two of them, and those men have enough issues." The so called managers were nothing better than figureheads. A pair of conjoined twins, who happened to know enough about business to handle some behind the scenes issues at the carnival. It didn't take a psychic to realize that they didn't actually hold any power though.

She shrugged, still avoiding my eyes. "It's probably nothing Christine." Looking past the fire and into the camp, I desperately wanted what she said to be true, but knew that the hard times were far from other.

"I thought I was talking to Sorelli again?" Nadir silently walked in front of me. My voice grew more distressed. "Did I miss someone? I've been practicing like you said too." I felt my throat tighten as I followed him past the last tent. The only thing past that was open space. "NADIR!" I nearly screeched, so sure I was being lead to something truly terrible.

He looked back for a second, eyes a storm, and silenced me. "Ms. Dane, as wonderful as your questions are, I suggest you follow me, quietly." His voice hit me like a whip. Nodding I continued to follow.

My heart felt like it was in my stomach, and I began to see a building appear in the distance I knew that no matter what happened inside, my life was about to change.

AN:

Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize for the grammar mistakes, it has never been my strong suit. Honestly though, every review is a huge boost, I love hearing what everyone thinks about the story. Also for all of you waiting, Erik will be making his first appearance next chapter. Thanks for reading!

-Gone


	4. Chapter 4

It was a church? I couldn't really tell, the building was worn down and half fallen. The exterior reminded me of my town church though. Nadir opened the door and stared at me expectantly. At an impossibly slow pace I made my way up the short steps and through the doors.

Taking In my surroundings, I had my suspicions confirmed, filling the hall were rows upon rows of unused pews, leading up to what appeared to be the alter. Of course I was too absorbed in the strangeness of the church with the half collapsed roof to feel the shift in atmosphere. A quick slam of the door and both my guide and the light of day disappeared.

"NADIR" Spinning around I rushed back to the door almost falling over several random objects laid out as if only for the purpose to deter me. Pulling, pushing and using all my strength to even nudge the door in one direction I fought back tears of frustration. What was the point of all this? Did he just plan to leave me for dead in this abandoned church?

I had never been one for praying, but in that moment I wanted to drop to my knees and beg for some miracle. I almost believed my prayers had been answered when I was wrapped in what was possibly the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It wasn't even in a language I understood, some strange song from a distant land but it was the first time since my father fell ill that everything felt right. Crying at the base of a door in an abandoned old church being serenaded by a stranger I felt truly content.

"Hello?" I drew up all my courage to call out. There was a part of me that imagined Mama V admonishing me for interrupting such a beautiful performance, but I needed something more concrete.

"Miss Dane, the Persian has been telling me quite a bit about you." The voice sounded off right next to my ear. Jerking my head to the side I was greeted only by empty air. "Talented, but untrained." Sounded off from in front of me, but still there was only a vast emptiness. "You could do amazing things Miss Dane." I didn't even bother to look above me, knowing only disappointment waited. Instead of a follow up, I only heard a dark chuckle ring through the church.

I didn't even realize it but I was nervously biting my finger to the point of drawing blood. My heart felt two beats away from escaping my chest. Part of me wished the voice had just continued singing. "Come now Miss Dane I expected better from you, the Persian says he can always expect some sort of witty retort yet here you are sobbing on the floor." Glaring felt a lot more useless when I had no person to focus on.

"Please just come out, this isn't a game." My voice wavered making the statement lose all power, but I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"A game? Well why don't we make it one? If you can describe my appearance right now I will reveal myself." Describe his…. He couldn't mean he wanted me to somehow see it without seeing him right? He wanted me to just try and conjure up a vision of him.

"I… I can't do that….I…"

"Nonsense, why don't you give it a go." Shaking I pulled myself up. Perhaps I could catch a glimpse of him. Was that what he wanted?

Up and down pews, under every nook and cranny, it didn't seem to matter where I searched, I was the only sign of human life in the same church. What seemed like a millennia later I was started by the voices yawn.

"Well that was dreadfully boring, I do hope you do better next time." Next time? I began to form a question when the churches doors swung open revealing the last rays of the sun and the carnival off in the distance. "I expect you here tomorrow 8 AM, no later." Shocked I nodded.

The walk back to my caravan was long and hard, but the only thing in my mind right now was the idea that I would be spending several days in that strange captivity. Denying Meg's constant requests to join her for dinner, I found myself staring up at the ceiling of my caravan for hours before falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Not exactly what everyone expected Christine's first meeting with Erik to be like, but here it is. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, once finals week is over I will be providing a amazing long chapter filled with Erik. Thank you for all the reviews, honestly every one review is like a level up. I'm curious what you guys think about Erik so far, he will be younger in this than the cannon stories, probably 30-32, I haven't officially decided yet. Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know!

Gone


	5. Chapter 5

_"Christine!" The scream rang through the trees as the little girl continued running. She was gone, she was never coming back and he had just let it happen. Unfortunately for the child her father's long legs carried him faster and he caught up with her before she even made it to the true forest. He cradled his daughter on his knee and wiped away her tears. "Come now Lotte, tell me what's wrong." He had been shocked as his daughter's behavior. Christine was possibly the best behaved child in town, yet she had just thrown a temper-tantrum the likes of he had never experienced before._

_"She's gone Papa, She's gone." _

It was with the words echoing in my head that I woke with a start. I wasn't sure my mother's death was the first time I showed any sign of being strange or if that was the first time my father actually recognized it.

Whether it was lack of sleep, or just the craziness finally hitting me, I felt a laugh bubble out of me, harsh and sounding like a sob, but a laugh through and through. A freak when I lived with my father, and a freak when I'm living in a circus, being talked to by a bodiless magician. The insanity was suffocating me, the empty storage caravan I called a room was closing in. What had I done to end up here? I didn't even notice when my strange laughter became actual sobbing until I felt the first tear drop off my chin.

The wind outside my room changed direction. Though it didn't say a word, it had a voice. Musical, I thought while drying my tears. Pushing back the velvet curtain covering the tiny window, she say the first rays of the sun hitting the sky. She supposed there would be no use trying to get back to sleep.

Of course that was the first time the question hit me, what does one wear to a lesson with a ghost? It was a curious question, I suppose I didn't need to impress someone who wouldn't even show me their own body. I was pointlessly arguing over something this silly. Tying my hair up in a braid I decided to see if Meg was already up. I didn't even get out of the door before I was nearly tackled by my strange friend.

"CHRISTINE! Oh thank goodness, I thought I wouldn't catch you before you left." Her voice was as vibrant and bright as ever. "Meg? What are you doing?" She looked me straight in the eye, seemingly searching for something. "Oh nothing, I just wanted you to come have breakfast with me."

_"Mama you don't think…" The young brunette seemed terrified of the answer to the question she didn't even finish. _

_"Meghan shush, know your place." The ticket taker pulled back her salt and pepper hair. "If he chose to speak to her that is his choice. Remember who protects us." _

The flash was quick, a midnight scene between Meg and her mother but it added a laundry list of questions. It would explain the strained tint to her voice, and the obvious lie of just wanting breakfast. "uh, of course. Let's go." Following her I took my usual seat. Off in the distance another tent was being set up. "Meg, what in the world? Why do we need another tent?" She side glanced at me.

"That's the main show's tent, I would just avoid it."

"Main show?"

"You didn't honestly think we ran a place like this with only people like a bearded lady?" Her voice was light as if it was the most obvious idea in the world. My breakfast was simple enough, Meg chatted aimlessly as I let my eyes wander over the ups and downs of the tent. When I was done my food, I gave Meg a curt goodbye, before running off. It was strange but my curiosity was getting the better of me. Meg had seemed so worried, there had to be more to this strange man I would be forced to spend my days with.

The church wasn't any more welcoming but I wasn't as worried. "Hello?" My voice squeaked with the door as it swung open. "Boo." The warm voice rang out from my near my left ear. I felt myself jump a little as the door slammed behind me. "Good morning Miss Dane, I trust you came prepared."

I was tempted to mimic his voice. He seemed to think he was so sure of himself. "As I'll ever be." I walked over to one of the few fully functional and sturdy pews and sat down. "I don't suppose I could have a name to work off of." He laughed, echoing off every wall of the church.

"Come now Miss Dane, did you think I invited you here to sit around all day and try and picture me?" His voice was so full of superiority it made me want to roll my eyes right out of their sockets. "My original offer is still on the table, but we will spend our time on other exercises."

"Other… exercises? What should I even call you then?" What could he even mean…?

"I doubt you'll need my name. Though perhaps… you may call me Maestro." Maestro? He did have the voice of someone who was musically inclined, but it was still very strange.

It started with card tricks, simple little things. Cards laid out on the altar or floor and I'd have to try and figure out what they were. It was silly, but his commentary seemed to spice up the strange games. I didn't expect myself to look forward to these day long lessons, but I never left feeling upset.

I found that Maestro was not the most patient man. He was easy to anger and would regularly become frustrated with me.

"Miss Dane." His voice was like a whip.

"I'm trying!" Sitting on the floor surrounded by props used by every stereotypical gypsy physic I was close to tears. I was supposed to tell him about every member of the crowd that would see a specific show tonight. Every member. "Miss Dane you are wasting my time, I can find anyone who is simply good at guessing a card, or under what cup there is a pebble." The terror of failing was suddenly all around me. It didn't even take one tear to fall before his temperament took a 180. "Miss Dane," His whisper was followed by a small hum.

I dried my tears, only to hear him release a long sigh. "I believe it would be best if we finished early today. Goodnight Miss Dane." He sounded so resigned but I saw no reason to fight him on a chance to enjoy the sun for a few hours. "Goodnight Maestro."

As I approached the camp I noticed it was strangely empty. The lights reminded me that there was a performance tonight. One that I was not a part of. It did mean a lonely night within my caravan, but perhaps that was what I needed. On the steps into my caravan though sat a small box.

Shining wood neatly carved. It was a curious trinket. I pushed the lid open to be surprised by the small sound that flew out. The song from earlier…. It couldn't be. Walking inside I took one long drawn out last look at the empty camp before going inside.


End file.
